Royalty MIA
by Nasulilninja
Summary: The whole Shugo gang (now turned royal) has been kidnapped and blackmailed. What are they agreeing to do? What is this nefarious kidnapper planning to do?


**Royalty MIA**

**Summary:**

**The whole Shugo gang (now turned royal) has been kidnapped and blackmailed. What are they agreeing to do? What is this nefarious kidnapper planning to do? **

**Characters: **

**All of them, minus charas and Yaya :(**

* * *

**Background info you need****: **Tadase, Kukai, Utau, and Rima are Princes and Princesses (of different kingdoms). Kukai is Tadase's adopted brother, Nagihiko is Rima's knight "in shining armor", and Ikuto is also a prince, although he will only be mentioned in this fanfic. Amu is the heiress of a huge fortune. ENJOY

* * *

**Nasu: DERP! HEY GUYS! I was hanging out with Yo and then the Princess Bride (a good movie :D) came on and I got inspired to do a Shugo-Chara-peeps-are-royalty-now kind of fanfic**

**Yo: and btw im writing a Shugo Chara fanfic that will be posted on this site soon.**

**Nasu: WHAT! I DID NOT APPROVE OF THIS! LET ME READ IT**

**Yo: YOU CAN READ IT WHEN YOU FIND IT! **

**Nasu: I don't own Shugo Chara (or the Princess Bride which has nothing to do with this fanfic what-so-ever now that I think about it)**

* * *

**Tadase POV**

"Have you decided on our proposition yet, Prince Hotori?" The man with the sword said. I had been chained in this dungeon for a week now, at leadt the men told me it had been a week. I had just turned 18, legal age for me to have the right to assume the throne of my late father as King. Me and my mother, the Queen, had decided privately that I would wait until I was 19 to assume the throne, but these buffoons didn't know that. I heard a shriek from farther in the dungeon. It sounded like a girl.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" I heard someone yell in response to the pained scream. Were they torturing others here? Who were they? I hoped they weren't hurt.

"Still not talking to me...eh" The man said. "Well," he nodded at his partner. The other man left the room. " We have something that will make you...rethink our proposal." I looked up, straining my arms, wich were tied above my head, which in turn dangled me a foot or so off the ground. What was this incentive? The man came back into the room, dragging something behind him. He cast it onto the floor at where my feet should be. It was a boy, around the same age as me, it looked like. He was in far worse condition than me by far. He was covered in gashes and bruises and it looked like he had swum in a lake of blood. He was hardly breathing, but when he did, it sounded rough and ragged, like sandpaper on wood. Then I noticed his hair. I would know that hair anywhere.

"Leave Kukai out of this!" I yelled at the man. He smirked

"Then you will re-think our proposal, kind prince." He knudged my brother with his foot. Kukai opened his eyes. They were red and swollen, his usually bright and cheerful eyes were bloodshot and filled with pain and sorrow. It made me want to cry to see him like this. The evil man drew his sword. "Your choice Prince Hotori. Accept my offer and you and your brother can live, or..." he said, moving his sword so it hovered centimeters above my brother's stomach. " You could say no, or nothing like you have for the past week and your brother dies and you get sold as a slave. Your choice. Either would be good for your brother here, he isn't looking so hot." He moved the sword and traced a line over Kukai's neck. He looked at me and shook his head slightly. "Five seconds Prince." The man said, hovering the sword over his stomach again. Kukai closed his eyes. "Three..." A tear slid out of my eye. No. I was going to save him. "One." I opened my mouth to say yes, to, against my brothers will, save him, but it was to late. the man plunged his sword into Kukai's stomach, Kukai gasping in pain. I was...too late. Blood soaked through Kukai's shirt and soaked through onto the ground. His fists, which had been clenched in fists, went limp. The man yanked the sword out of his stomach, more blood pouring out of the bloody stab. The man walked towards me and shoved the sword under my nose, making me inhale the sickly stench of my brother's blood. "Smell that Hotori? That's the stench of betraying your brother, and you reek of it.". I bared my teeth at the man in a snarl. he walked away, chuckling. "There is still a chance to save him, you know." The man said casually. "I know how to use a sword. He is dying, but slowly and painfully." To prove a point he prodded Kukai with his foot and a quiet moan escaped my brothers lips. "You can still save him, you just need to say yes. Immediately. He will be up and walking in a week, tops."

"Fine." I said. The man smiled ruthlessly. He snapped his fingers and Kukai was dragged away, a trail of blood following. Tears leaked out of my eyes.

"You have to learn the consequences of being royalty Hotori." he said, mockingly. I had just bartered my life, my throne, my brother's life, and the fate of my kingdom and lost. Now I had to stay here...forever. "Some friends are going to join you after I break them. More royalty, perhaps you know them?" he smiled and waved and left.

"Kukai..." I whispered. "I-I'm sorry." I let myself go limp. I finally broke down, the wounds on my heart finally getting to me. Inside, my soul screamed of pain and suffering and of loss and hopelessness.

* * *

**Nasu: *panting* okay done. Sorry it was kinda short. Next chapter is going to be about two other characters :) Funny story. I write down my fanfics in a journal and then type them up and my sister was over and started reading this story while I was upstairs, doing...I forget what. I come downstairs and see her reading it crying. Im all like "NOOOO DONT READ THAT! ITS MINE!" and she is all like "*tears streaming down face* B-Beautifulllll...WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE!" She doesn't even watch Shugo :D I just thought it was super funny. R&amp;R PLEASE XD (for the crying sister :D)**


End file.
